Quando os gatos são pardos
by entlzab
Summary: Minerva McGonagall faz uma patrulha noturna. Dentro do universo de "O que há, gatinha?"


Título: Gatos pardos

Título: Quando os gatos são pardos

Time: Kinky

Autor: Magalud

Par/Personagem: Minerva, Snape, Harry, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Hagrid, Neville

Classificação: M

Nº palavras: 7,800

Resumo: MacGonagall faz uma patrulha noturna

Disclaimer: JK fez os caras e nós damos um banho de gostosura neles.

Avisos: morte de personagem secundário, conforme pedido nas obrigações

Notas: Essa fic vem após "O que há, gatinha?"

Desafio: A fic fez parte do PSF Slash Tournament

Quando os gatos são pardos

Eu ainda estava um tanto quanto abalada com o acidente ocorrido no final do último ano letivo. Papoula e Pomona ainda me olhavam estranho, mas eu tentei tranqüilizá-las, mesmo que eu mesma mal tivesse reconquistado controle sobre meus nervos. Justo eu, Minerva McGonagall, totalmente senhora de si há quase um século. Só tinha me descontrolado quando Você-Sabe-Quem me tirara minha querida Popinha, meu grande amor, Epopéia..

Minha insônia voltou, e eu ainda sentia a alegria da fascinação e da harmonia entre nós três. Era algo instintivo, primitivo, direto do cérebro límbico, sem qualquer censura moral. Por isso tinha sido uma experiência tão forte, tão absolutamente redefinidora.

Criei o hábito de patrulhar os corredores à noite, sempre na minha forma animaga. As coisas pareciam tão mais simples quando eu era gata. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu enxergava quatro vezes melhor como felino do que como humana.

Ao contrário de Severus, que adorava patrulhar os corredores à noite apenas para flagrar estudantes, eu virei uma observadora. Depois da experiência com minhas colegas de trabalho, decidi que essa história de ser professora e censurar os alunos por coisas fora da sala de aula poderia ser julgar demais o que os outros faziam. As pessoas deveriam ter chance de fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Ao observar, eu me tornei quase uma pessoa voyeur. Ou gata voyeur.

Foi numa dessas noites insones que eu me dei conta de como realmente não se pode julgar ou prejulgar as pessoas.

Como sempre, eu comecei pela ala interditada no terceiro andar, a mesma onde tínhamos guardado Fluffy alguns anos antes. Havia silêncio, um pouco de poeira e muita paz naquele local. Naquela noite, porém, parecia que tudo seria diferente.

Meus ouvidos excepcionais captaram sussurros de uma das salas. Uma nesga de luz vinha de uma das salas de aula. Ela sentiu o pelo se eriçar de curiosidade e foi até lá, pata ante pata.

Achei interessante me posicionar na porta semi-aberta. A cena que vi me deixou intrigada. Lá estava a professora de Adivinhação, de frente para ela, e uma outra pessoa. Uma aluna. Com meu corpo ágil, eu praticamente escorreguei para dentro da sala, mas um reflexo me fez ficar petrificada diante do lamento alto.

– Eu sou uma inútil!!

Sybil Trelawney afundou o rosto entre as mãos, soluçando.

– Eu não sei fazer nada direito! Se não fosse por Dumbledore, eu estaria na rua da amargura! E eu mereço!

– Não, professora. A senhora está exagerando.

– Como assim, exagerando? Por que você usa essa palavra? Não há exagero algum. Eu sou uma inútil, não tenho esperança. Minha vida é um desperdício.

A visão de Sybil naquele estado, tão deprimida, me deixou com um misto de curiosidade e angústia. Dando a volta com cuidado no fundo da sala, pude descobrir que a aluna com ela era Lavender Brown.

– Não seja tão dura, professora – disse a moça. – Eu também não ando numa fase muito boa. Won-Won está me dando um gelo. Eu achei que estávamos praticamente noivos, e aí ele parece estar me evitando!

– Por favor, menina. Não queira comprar suas briguinhas de namoricos com meu problema existencial.

– Mas professora, eu não entendo. Por que a senhora não previu isso chegando?

– Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu sou uma inútil! Não sei nada sobre previsões e ler o futuro. Droga, você não pode negar que eu vivo por aí fazendo gênero e prevendo o apocalipse, o que é absolutamente óbvio! Você-Sabe-Quem está chegando e não precisa ser um Oráculo para saber isso! – Ela pegou a garrafa à frente e serviu-se de mais daquele líquido vermelho. – Eu sou um fracasso.

O olfato aguçado da gata que eu era identificou o líquido como sherry. Sybil tomou um grande gole e então se deu conta.

– Oh, minha educação. Quer um pouco?

Lavender escandalizou-se:

– Professora! Eu sou uma aluna! Não posso beber na escola...!

– Ah, ninguém vai saber. Eu não vou dizer nada.

– Mesmo assim, não, obrigada. Vou ficar com meu suquinho de abóbora, obrigada.

– Faça como quiser. – Sybil deu de ombros. – Sherry é uma bebida especialmente desenvolvida para mulheres como nós, saiba você. Mulheres de seu tempo. Infelizmente, eu sou um mau exemplo...

– A senhora está sendo muito dura consigo mesma. Já esqueceu que fez previsões corretas?

– Previsão – corrigiu ela, antes de beber mais sherry. – _Uma_ previsão.

– Mas foi _aquela_ previsão, a mãe de todas as previsões! – A menina tentou animar a professora. – Ela lhe valeu o cargo de professora, a confiança do Prof. Dumbledore e um lugar na história da luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Sybil lançou um sorriso triste para a moça e pegou em sua mão:

– Você é muito gentil, minha querida. Esse carinho eu jamais vou esquecer. Mas não sou tão tola quanto todos imaginam. Eu sei que o Prof. Dumbledore é um homem sábio e que ele só me mantém em Hogwarts de medo que Você-Sabe-Quem consiga colocar as mãos em mim e descobrir a profecia que ele tanto quer. Eu sei disso. Tenho consciência disso. Não sou ingênua.

– Então? – Lavender continuou a levantar a auto-estima da professora. – Viu como tem valor? Por favor, professora. Vamos dormir agora.

– Acho que tem razão. – Ela encarou a aluna. – Você estará bem, minha querida? Com seu...er... Won?

– Não se preocupe, professora. Won-Won deve estar perdido mesmo. Agora ele fica atrás da tal Romilda, ou seja lá o nome da infeliz que colocou uma poção do amor para ele.

– Então é melhor descansarmos. Vamos subir antes que o zelador chegue.

As duas saíram rapidamente da sala, e achei melhor o mesmo. Algo que Sybil tinha dito aguçara ainda mais a minha curiosidade.

Onde estava o zelador? Ele deveria estar andando pelos corredores, de olho na escola.

Dediquei-me a atravessar os corredores do local abandonado de Hogwarts, mais curiosa do que nunca.

A noite prometia.

Ia eu rumo aos locais costumeiros de uma noite típica quando um cheiro sutil chamou-me a atenção e me fez mudar de direção. Era ainda no corredor proibido, mas numa parte que não me lembrava de ter estado antes.

Aproximando-me com cautela, eu pude reconhecer o cheiro, cada vez mais forte. Não tinha mistério no cheiro em si, mas o que Dumbledore estaria fazendo ali àquela hora?

Não tive dúvida: literalmente segui meu faro até uma outra ala. Eu jamais tinha estado ali antes. Nem sabia que havia um segundo corredor atrás daquela grande porta de madeira ao lado da antiga cela de Fluffy. Era um corredor interno, muito escuro, muito empoeirado. Eu tinha que me lembrar de perguntar a Dumbledore a respeito disso mais tarde. Afinal de contas, era quase um insulto. Eu era professora em Hogwarts havia quase 50 anos e ainda havia coisas a descobrir. Que estranho! E excitante, também, claro.

Portanto, continuei seguindo o odor conhecido e familiar de sândalo, hidromel e açúcar. Numa das últimas salas de todo o longo e desconhecido corredor, o cheiro estava definitivamente mais perto da sua fonte. Usando uma outra parte do olfato, coisa peculiar de gato, também pude sentir outra coisa no ar.

Tristeza.

Eu finalmente entrei na sala. Estava escuro para humanos, mas como gato, eu a via como se fosse uma penumbra suave, mas perfeitamente. E o que vi me deixou além de espantada.

Dumbledore estava sentado numa _bergère_, uma poltrona totalmente forrada, de encosto alto que se prolongava para os lados, semelhante a duas orelhas. A poltrona estava de frente para um objeto do qual eu não ouvia falar há anos: o Espelho de Erised, ou Osejed, como alguns o chamavam também.

Bom, eu nunca escondi que tinha horror daquele objeto. Ele era capaz de trazer à tona os piores sentimentos das pessoas. Pessoas literalmente tinham definhado em frente àquele maldito espelho. Eu não pude evitar me perguntar como Dumbledore tinha sido capaz de cair naquela armadilha.

Então eu olhei. Talvez por ser gata, o Espelho não funcionou como com um humano, e eu consegui ver o que Dumbledore via. E aquilo quebrou meu coração.

Eu vi Dumbledore no espelho, muito jovem, e ele estava com um homem extremamente atraente, de cabelos louros cacheados. Os dois se beijavam, apaixonados e felizes. Os beijos foram ficando quentes, e as roupas começaram a voar. Então Dumbledore puxou o louro para uma cama próxima, onde eles se abraçaram, braços e pernas se entrelaçando. Completamente nus, ambos jovens e atraentes, com saudáveis ereções que exigiam ser satisfeitas. O louro agarrou o membro de Dumbledore e esfregou-o com as mãos, masturbando-o. Os cabelos longos e avermelhados cascatearam quando Dumbledore jogou a cabeça para trás, em delírio. Então o louro juntou seu próprio membro e começou a masturbar os dois juntos. As mãos longas de Dumbledore juntaram-se à dele e não demorou nada para ambos se satisfazerem, em altos gemidos, caindo na cama, exaustos.

O Dumbledore da _bergère_ chorava copiosamente. Em silêncio, ele ergueu a mão enrugada e trêmula e tocou o Espelho.

Outra imagem se formou. Uma menina, adolescente, linda, sorridente, veio correndo e jogou-se na cama entre os homens. Eles a receberam como uma irmã, e então eu entendi: aquela era Ariana, a irmã de Dumbledore, sobre a qual ninguém falava.

Um pequeno soluço escapou do velho bruxo. As lágrimas triplicaram. Ele tentou limpá-las com a mão enegrecida, mas ela não obedecia. Então o diretor de Hogwarts, laureado e incensado, abaixou a cabeça e chorou longamente.

Aquilo me cortou o coração mais do que eu quis admitir. Eu queria me transformar, queria abraçar meu grande amigo Albus, queria tentar levar algum consolo. Mas certas coisas estavam além de gestos e palavras.

Então, após uma longa pausa, optei por sair de maneira tão silenciosa quanto tinha entrado, meu coração doído e pequenininho.

Durante algum tempo, continuei a simplesmente andar e espairecer. À noite, as coisas eram tão diferentes do que durante o dia. Mas aquele lugar que eu não conhecia dentro de Hogwarts me intrigava profundamente.

Havia um segundo corredor, e parecia bem interessante, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia enxergar direito, até que eu pude detectar luz vinda de uma das salas. Fui até lá numa carreira só.

A porta estava fechada, e eu ouvia gritos abafados lá dentro. Fiquei em frente à porta, e de repente ela se abriu. Harry Potter saía, e eu ainda consegui pular para uma sombrinha ao lado antes que ele me visse. Ele saiu gritando:

– Então eu vou embora!

– Isso, seu pirralho inconseqüente! Grite mais alto para que toda a escola escute!

– Ninguém conhece essa ala! Estamos bem longe e podemos gritar o quanto quisermos!

– Harry. – A voz de Severus adquiriu aquele tom que ele usava com os alunos mais teimosos. – Volte para dentro.

– Por que eu voltaria?

– Porque eu acho que precisamos conversar. – Severus se aproximou do jovem. – Venha, vamos.

Harry relutava e foi quando meu instinto felino me disse que Severus conseguira o que queria. Entrei na sala. Foi bem a tempo, porque Harry logo retornou ao local e eles fecharam a porta.

– Por que você me faz tantas perguntas?

– E por que você não me responde? Só o que quero saber é por que Dumbledore confia em você.

– Já não tenho certeza de que ele confie em mim – disse Severus.– Ele não me diz por que se tranca com você quase toda noite. Se não fossem as detenções...

– Temos assuntos, só isso. Desculpe, Sev, eu não posso dizer mais. – O garoto se insinuou entre os braços do professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. – Talvez mais tarde...

Ah, pensei. Então realmente era verdade o que eu desconfiava. Severus estava envolvido com ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. Eu devia fazer algo, devia contar para Dumbledore,mas eu duvidava que ele não soubesse. Dumbledore sabia de tudo que se passava em Hogwarts.

Harry estava quase afundado no mar de tecido negro quando Severus murmurou, numa voz insinuante:

– Se você não vai falar nada, podia usar essa sua boca para outras coisas, não podia?

Harry sorriu:

– Nada me daria mais prazer. Oh, e a você também, claro.

Severus ergueu a varinha para, com alguns floreios rápidos, conjurou uma enorme e alta poltrona, inclusive com apoio para os pés. Obviamente, pude ver que eles já conheciam a rotina, porque rapidamente os dois se posicionaram.

A varinha de Severus funcionou novamente para retirar toda a roupa deles num passe de mágica. Então ele avançou contra Harry de maneira absolutamente predatória, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo, como se quisesse retirar todo o oxigênio do rapaz. Os corpos se esfregavam, entrelaçados, os braços se exploravam, e até eu estava ficando sem fôlego.

Harry sentou-se no banquinho de apoio para os pés, de frente para Severus, que ocupou a poltrona como se fosse um trono, os joelhos afastados, o olhar imperioso. Sem perder tempo, Harry se inclinou para abocanhar o que Severus lhe oferecia.

A voz de Severus era uma de suas maiores qualidades. Porém, o som que ela era capaz de produzir enquanto Harry se esforçava nas suas habilidades orais era capaz de me atingir diretamente entre as pernas. Eu comecei a ronronar tão baixo que só senti a vibração em meu corpo felino.

Num movimento brusco, Severus ergueu Harry e, num movimento brusco, o fez ficar ajoelhado na cadeira, de costas para ele.

– Rebole para mim.

Harry obedeceu, arfando:

– Sev... Por favor...

Mudei de ângulo e consegui uma visão privilegiada de Harry, empinando a bunda para Severus começar a prepará-lo com os dedos.

– Você é mesmo muito oferecido, Potter... Eu nem devia usar lubrificante. Você devia sentir tudo que eu tenho para você.

– Eu quero tudo, Sev!

– Não tem vergonha, não é? Basta alguém acenar com uma pica e você já abre as pernas.

O garoto rebolava no ritmo dos dedos do professor de DCAT, quase miando:

– Sev, por favoooooor...

– Impaciente. Eu devia lhe ensinar disciplina.

– Sim, sim! Eu quero disciplina.

– Só por ter sido tão impertinente não vai ter disciplina.

– Esquenta a minha bunda! Por favor, Sev.

– Hoje não, Potter. Hoje você vai sentir dor de outro jeito.

Sem aviso, ele tirou os dedos e enfiou-se num só movimento, fazendo Harry arquear-se para trás, com um gemido alto.

– Você parece virgem, garoto, de tão apertado.

– Sev, você é tão gostoso! Mais rápido!

os dois imprimiram um ritmo intenso, e eu estava a ponto de bala também. Faltou muito pouco para eu não me juntar a eles. Ai, que falta as minhas duas gatinhas estavam me fazendo naquele momento!...

Harry rebolava, uivava e incentivava Severus, que também acelerava e resfolegava, falando coisas lascivas, às vezes sem qualquer nexo, só para enlouquecer o jovem. Como se Harry precisasse de mais incentivo!

Até que demorou para Harry soltar um grito inarticulado, seguido por Severus. Os dois desabaram na poltrona, Severus num ângulo improvável, que acabou por cobrir Harry todinho, envolvendo-o como um cobertor, um protetor, um grande amor.

Se eu tinha alguma resistência aos dois, elas se esvaíram quando presenciei como Severus despejou beijos e carícias no meu aluno. Não para excitá-lo, não para voltar a usar seu corpo. Eram carinhos, pequenos cuidados e mimos dispensados a alguém amado. eles se beijaram muito, se acariciaram. Se eles tivessem voltado a copular, eu teria assistido com prazer – de novo.

Então eles saíram. Primeiro Harry, que se enfiou no infernal manto da invisibilidade herdado do pai. Severus esperou alguns minutos saiu em seguida.

Felizmente, Severus preferiu não fechar a porta. Consegui me esgueirar para fora sem ser vista. Ainda estava esbaforida. Efetivamente, aquela noite prometia ser melhor do que a encomenda.

Que o dissesse Neville Longbottom, cujo grito chamou-me a atenção assim que eu pisei ao segundo andar. Correndo para onde estava o rapaz, eu sabia que chegaria mais rápido na forma felina, então não tive dúvida em pôr as quatro patinhas para correr.

As ditas patinhas quase queimaram borracha (perdoem a expressão) de tão rápido que eu brequei. À minha frente, a cena que descortinava era absolutamente inacreditável.

O dito Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor irretocável, brandia uma espada. Seu alvo era Filch, o zelador. Mas o problema era que Neville estava vestido de couro, de cima a baixo. Filch, por outro lado, estava num vestidinho curto, de flores miúdas, e maria-chiquinhas no cabelo, ajoelhado aos pés de Neville.

Eu mal respirava. A atmosfera era de grande tensão.

– Não adianta tentar aplacar a minha fúria! Você me desagradou!

– Por favor... – gemia Filch, encolhido. – Por favor... Meu Mestre...!

– E como castigo, você não receberá punição!

O zelador estava a ponto de chorar – o que iria estragar toda a maquiagem, claro.

Ele rastejou um pouco até chegar os lábios nos pés de Neville. Aplicou beijinhos, tremendo:

– Por favor... Por favor...

Neville o olhou e ordenou:

– Então primeiro tire minhas botas!

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o zelador retirar, com todo cuidado, as botas de seu senhor, as meias vieram logo em seguida. Depois Filch pôs-se a beijar os pés muito brancos de Neville.

Uma espécie de eletricidade estática encheu o ar daquela sala de aula vazia onde os dois conduziam suas atividades. Não tomavam muito cuidado para não serem descobertos porque, afinal, quem mais tinha chance de descobri-los seria o zelador, certo?

Neville fez Filch se erguer até se ajoelhar e sentou-se na mesa. Depois fez suas calças de couro desaparecerem, dando lugar a uma saudável e firme ereção. O zelado nem contou tempo: caiu de boca naquela maravilha portentosa. Neville sibilou de prazer e inclinou-se para erguer a saia curta e apreciar a curva daquela bunda que era só dele.

– Sua vagabunda... Sem calcinha...

A reclamação vinha com tanta excitação que até eu comecei a sentir um comichão perto da cauda. Em movimentos rápidos, Neville ergueu Filch e o colocou contra a mesa, posicionando-se atrás dele e depois indagando:

– Você agüenta? Sem preparação?

Agarrado à mesa, com a saia erguida e o bundão branco à mostra, Filch soltou um gemido antes de responder, em voz estrangulada:

– Sim... Sim!... Por favor...!

Sem dó, sem constrangimento, Neville foi de uma vez só, enfiando fundo. Os dois gemeram, e logo começaram a se movimentar num ritmo intenso. Escondida num canto daquela sala de aula, eu senti o comichão aumentar. E as estocadas continuavam, indo e vindo. Filch corcoveava, revirando os olhos, enquanto o aluno de Gryffindor mantinha o ritmo implacável. Contudo, ele acariciava partes de Filch, distribuía beijos na nuca e cheirava o cabelo preso com as chiquinhas.

Então eu me aproximei e vi que uma das mãos de Neville estava serpenteando para baixo e agarrava Filch, masturbando-o no ritmo das estocadas. Eu estava pasma. Os dois pareciam se entrosar bem. Eu jamais desconfiei desses dois! E olha que eu sabia de coisas desse castelo.

Só mesmo meus ouvidos aguçados captaram quando Neville se debruçou nas costas de Filch e sussurrou, em voz entrecortada:

– Você é o melhor, baby...

– Ahhh – ele respondeu, os olhos revirando.

– Goza para mim... Comigo...

– Tô perto...

– Agora, vai!

Incrivelmente, eles gozaram juntos. Não gritaram, não posso dizer isso, mas eles soltaram sons inequívocos de alívio.

Antes que eles se distraíssem um do outro, eu resolvi sair dali o mais rápido que podia, ainda chocada com o que tinha acabado de descobrir. Severus e Harry eu esperava, mas Filch e Longbottom?

Desci as escadas, embrenhando-me na escuridão de Hogwarts até chegar às masmorras. Depois de tantas cenas quentes, o friozinho poderia diminuir o comichão perto da minha cauda. Aliás, o comichão quase me fez procurar a ala de Hufflepuff, ver se Pomona estava acordada. Mas eu ainda estava no setor de Slytherin quando um grande ruído me desviou do caminho. Antes disso, porém, eu já tinha captado o aroma de fumaça, loção barata e ervas.

Hagrid estava novamente nas masmorras.

Nas minhas andanças insones, eu já tinha observado a presença de Hagrid nos corredores das masmorras. Ao me ver, seja na forma animal ou na forma humana, ele sempre trocava de direção. Agora ele não tinha me visto. Era a minha chance de provar uma teoria.

Eu esperava estar errada.

Infelizmente, eu não estava. Rápida como um raio, eu passei praticamente entre as pernas de Hagrid quando ele entrou nos aposentos de Severus Snape. O chefe de Slytherin tinha mantido seus aposentos nas masmorras, sob o pretexto de ficar acessível a seus alunos, para resolver problemas de sua casa. Eu tinha a desconfiança de que ele tinha medo de ficar nos aposentos do titular da sua nova cadeira, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ou isso ou era saudade das masmorras mesmo.

De qualquer forma, será que Severus tinha feito ali o seu cantinho de amor com Hagrid? E como ele estava traindo Harry daquele jeito? Fiquei vermelha de indignação. Eu queria miar e chispar, cravar minhas garras naquele narigão e vingar Harry por essa injustiça!

Mas controlei-me. Fiquei encolhida num canto perto de uma cômoda, bem a tempo de ver Hagrid entrar e Severus sibilar:

– Você está aqui de novo?

– Sim, professor. – O gigante parecia sem graça diante da reação de Severus. – Desculpe. Não posso evitar.

– Eu já lhe disse – insistiu Severus. – Isso tem que terminar.

– Mas por quê, Severus?

Por Morgana, como Hagrid tinha todo aquele tamanho e parecia um cachorrinho era algo além de minha compreensão. A voz de Severus perdeu a rispidez e ele suspirou:

– Hagrid – corrigiu-se. – Rubeus. Eu já expliquei. Não é que você não mereça ser feliz, mas eu já sou comprometido.

Fiquei tão envergonhada que minha cauda se encolheu, como se eu fosse um cão. Severus realmente se preocupava com Harry. Não queria traí-lo. Por outro lado, ele sabia que Hagrid era uma alma gentil, e queria evitar magoá-lo. Que lindo era esse carinho de Severus com Harry...

Hagrid se inclinou e sorriu:

– Seja quem for, aposto como não tem uma língua como a minha...

– Claro que não, Hagrid, mas...

O meio-gigante começou a encurralar Severus para a cama.

– Também não faz o que eu sei fazer...

– Hagrid, por favor...

– Eu sei dar um banho de língua e tanto.

– Eu sei disso, Hagrid, mas... Ai! – Severus caiu na própria cama, e Hagrid avançou contra ele como uma ave de rapina. – Hagrimmmmmmph!

O beijo roubado o cortou. Os dois se embolaram na cama. Eu fui testemunha de que Severus resistiu. Mas Hagrid tinha algumas coisas a seu favor: seu tamanho e uma agilidade surpreendente para alguém tão grande. Eu mal pisquei os olhos e Severus estava nu, deitado de costas, com uma língua assombrosa tratando o farto pênis com uma maestria que eu invejava. Ah, se fosse possível convencer Hagrid a gostar das damas...!

Severus estava a ponto de bala, quando Hagrid de repente se ajoelhou na cama.

– Sev'rus...! Tome conta de mim, por favor...!

– Hagrid...

– Por favor... Eu preciso...! – Hagrid pegou Severus em seus braços, abraçando-o. – Por favor, Sev'rus... Seu namorado não precisa saber... Eu não quero que vocês briguem... Seja quem for... Só enfie em mim!

Até eu, que nem tinha pênis, estava ansiosa para que o pobre Hagrid ganhasse o que pedia. Então não estranhei quando Severus assentiu, ainda que relutante.

– Fique em posição.

O meio-gigante se colocou de quatro na cama, oferecendo seu imenso e peludo traseiro para Severus. Só então eu pude dar uma olhada e apreciar o corpo massivo que se apresentava. Engana-se quem pensava que o guarda-caça era uma pessoa apenas grande, obesa e flácida. Hagrid era um portento de músculos, cuja ondulação era simplesmente mesmerizante. Eu observei quando o imenso homem, profuso em pelos corporais, moveu-se pela cama, buscando o melhor ângulo, enquanto o corpo magro e diminuto de Severus esticava-se para buscar o lubrificante.

Eu estava quase fechando os olhos. Eu vi o tamanho de Hagrid e vi o tamanho de Severus. Mesmo que o professor de DCAT não fosse exatamente mal-servido em seus atributos físicos, Hagrid era um gigante! Como aquela conta ia fechar? Afinal, era de tamanho que estávamos falando.

Então eu vi porque Hagrid estava pedindo tanto. Eu vi Severus introduzir um dedo lubrificado e mexer bem, depois dois, depois três. Hagrid nem suspirou. Só ficou impaciente:

– Por favor, Sev'rus!

Foi nesse momento que Severus sussurrou um feitiço e sua mão inteira foi encapsulada por uma substância transparente. Num movimento contínuo, ele fechou a mão e ela desapareceu dentro de Hagrid.

Dessa vez, o meio-gigante soltou uma exclamação abafada e arfou.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!

Severus deu alguns segundos para que ele se ajustasse à intrusão, mas Hagrid não quis saber de nada disso.

– Mais! Mais!

– Só um pouco... – dizia Severus. – Vou fazer algo aqui que não vai se esquecer...

– Oh, Sev'rus, só você me deixa assim...! Oh, quanto fogo gubraiciano!

A mão de Severus, totalmente empalada, continuava fazendo movimentos que enlouqueciam o meio-gigante. Eu não sou uma pessoa que se impressiona facilmente, mas a cena diante de mim era mesmo forte.

Então eu entendi porque Severus mexia tanto na mão – e porque Hagrid sempre voltava. De repente, o homem enorme soltou um urro que parecia vir de um elefante africano. Severus sorriu:

– Ah, então é aí que você está...

– Mais! De novo! – Hagrid tinha espasmos de prazer, enlouquecido que estava. – Aggggghhhh!

Droga, pensei. Onde estavam minhas gatinhas num momento quente desses?

Então, de tanto Severus pressionar o botão certo, de repente, o urro do elefante africano juntou-se a de um rinoceronte. Hagrid jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou-se, espirrando longos jatos esbranquiçados na cama de Severus. A quantidade era fabulosa, e ele passou muito, muito tempo lançando o líquido. Severus até ajudou a espremer, o que intensificou as sensações, a julgar pelo rosto de Hagrid.

Fiquei emocionada, porque senti que ali havia uma espécie de despedida. Ainda que a ligação entre Hagrid e Severus fosse muito mais sexual do que romântica, senti que havia respeito e consideração. De alguma maneira, eu sabia que eles jamais se veriam em outra situação como aquela.

O que era uma pena. Se eu gostasse de homens, Hagrid poderia ser bem interessante entre os lençóis.

Depois dos adeuses silenciosos, Hagrid se foi, e eu também queria escapulir para fora. Afinal, Hagrid podia ter um corpo interessante, mas eu já tinha visto o suficiente da bunda seca de Severus pelo resto da minha vida!

Infelizmente, porém, eu estava muito perto da porta, e os dois estavam vindo na minha direção. Corri feito um raio para debaixo da cama antes que me vissem. Minha intenção era dar um tempo ali embaixo até que a costa ficasse limpa para sair.

Mal sabia eu que embaixo da cama Severus escondia mais segredos. Literalmente.

Um deles era uma espécie de pires de pedra com antigas runas, um objeto que eu conhecia muito bem. Mas como eu ia saber que Severus tinha um Pensieve?

Não era como aquele Pensieve de Dumbledore, que ficava num gabinete bonito e cheio de bossa. Esse era simplesmente um pires de pedra, com aquele líquido esfumaçado parecendo girar e girar, como que me convidando a entrar. Hesitei diante da perspectiva de me entregar à minha curiosidade. Afinal, se aquele Pensieve estava tão escondido, provavelmente ele guardava segredos muito próximos ao coração de Severus. Entrar neles poderia ser uma série violação à confiança de meu colega de tantos anos e ex-aluno.

Pensei no quanto Severus era privado, reservado em sua vida. Éramos até parecidos nesse aspecto, ambos com poucos amigos e muitos segredos. No caso dele, poderia ser por causa dos fardos que carregava. Apesar de ter a confiança de Dumbledore, ele era um Death Eater para todos os propósitos, um que carregava a Marca Negra de Você-Sabe-Quem e que estava envolvido numa série de atos ilegais e imorais.

Embora eu não quisesse levantar suspeita a respeito da lealdade de Severus, eu era curiosa a esse respeito. Na minha opinião, Dumbledore (embora não fosse exatamente ingênuo) tinha uma tendência a querer acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Ele podia cometer erros. Certamente cometera, especialmente em relação a James Potter, que Merlin o receba no Pós-Vida. Mas James Potter era um arrogante e um provocador, tomando vantagem de pessoas como Severus. Eu não tinha como negar.

Levei todos esses argumentos em consideração antes de tomar minha decisão e mergulhar dentro do Pensieve. Não foi uma experiência agradável. Gatos não gostam de qualquer tipo de líquido, e a sensação gelada das memórias de Severus foi um desconforto que eu gostaria de ter evitado, se pudesse.

Mas lá estava eu, numa sala desconhecida, um lugar que estava coalhado de Death Eaters. Eu estava ao lado de Severus, cujas vestes de ensino eu reconhecia, mas ele usava uma máscara alva, diferente das dos demais, prateadas com ornamentos e filigranas. O único que não usava máscara era Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele parecia satisfeito, altivo olhando para o chão.

Meu instinto felino fez meu pelo ficar eriçado e eu chispei para ele, como se fosse atacá-lo. Claro que eu estava num Pensieve e nada poderia fazer contra uma memória de Severus com o Lord das Trevas.

Só então eu vi que havia uma pessoa no chão, deitada, o rosto cheio de machucados e sangue. Reconheci-o, apesar de seu estado e dos traços demonstrarem um terror além de qualquer outra emoção.

– Meu senhor... Milord...

O Lord das Trevas o interrompeu:

– Desde quando você ainda pensa em mim como seu Lord, Karkaroff? Você certamente não pensa assim faz um ano, desde que fugiu de meus chamados. Você passou a correr de mim, a tentar escapar de mim. Por que fez isso?

– Eu... fui fraco, meu Lord... Eu...confesso que fraquejei...

– Muitos de seus irmãos aqui presentes também me confessaram suas fraquezas. Tiveram pouca fé em mim. Acreditaram que a morte poderia me deter. Não tiveram fé de que eu já tinha conquistado a morte!! Mas eu os perdoei. Eu o teria perdoado também, Karkaroff.

Karkaroff rastejou de joelhos até ele:

– Então perdoe, Mestre...! Perdoe Igor Karkaroff!

A voz fria disse:

– Ah, Igor... Eu disse que teria perdoado você... Teria perdoado há um ano, quando eu chamei todos os meus seguidores. Todos vieram. Todos os que estavam vivos vieram assim que eu chamei. Mas você, Igor Karkaroff, tentou escapar de mim. Tive que caçá-lo. E hoje estamos aqui.

Karkaroff ergueu o rosto, de joelhos:

– Eu... temi, meu Lord. Fraquejei. Temi por minha vida.

– Oh, sim. Você fraquejou. Eu soube. Você entregou seus companheiros para Azkaban.

– Apenas aqueles que eles já sabiam! Não entreguei ninguém que eles já não soubessem!

– Você entregou Severus Snape – lembrou o Lord das Trevas.

– Snape já estava no bolso de Dumbledore! Ele é um traidor, meu Lord! – Karkaroff apontou para ele. – Ele é um espião de Albus Dumbledore! Puna a ele!

A voz do Lord estava calma e estável quando ele respondeu:

– Severus Snape tem um grande valor para mim ao lado de Albus Dumbledore. Você também tem um grande valor para mim, Karkaroff. Você vai servir de demonstração para todos os meus Death Eaters de que algumas fraquezas podem ser perdoadas, e outras não podem jamais ser esquecidas.

O rosto de Karkaroff se transfigurou:

– Meu Lord... Por favor...!

– _Avada Kedrava_!

A luz verde marcou o destino de Igor Karkaroff para sempre. Ele caiu com o rosto para cima, os olhos arregalados. O Lord virou-se para um outro Death Eater:

– Desove-o num lugar óbvio. Deixe que seja uma demonstração cabal de meu desprazer.

– Sim, meu Lord – respondeu a voz, que eu reconheci de meu ex-aluno Peter Pettigrew.

Achei melhor pular daquela memória de volta para o lugar embaixo da cama de Severus. Olhei em volta e vi que Hagrid ainda se despedia de seu futuro ex-companheiro de sexo furtivo. Aproveitei a porta entreaberta e empreendi uma fuga furtiva para os corredores de Slytherin, ainda tremendo nas quatro patas.

Eu testemunhara a morte de Igor Karkaroff. Precisava avisar a Ordem na primeira oportunidade.

Mas a noite estava longe de terminar. Eu mal tinha volta a rondar os corredores das masmorras quando uma pálida luz parecia vir na minha direção, vindo do corredor adjacente. Escondi-me atrás de uma coluna e olhei a fonte da luminosidade.

A queda na temperatura e a ausência de aroma deveriam me dar a resposta, mas só quando a figura dobrou o corredor e ficou quase de frente para mim, ainda escondida atrás da coluna. O Barão Sangrento flutuava ao lado de um dos seus alunos. Demorei a reconhecer o jovem, porque a luz me atrapalhava a visão. Gatos foram feitos para enxergar no escuro e na penumbra, não na luz.

– Meu caro rapaz, acho que você precisa de umas indicações. Venha, vamos para um lugar onde possamos ficar mais à vontade e eu lhe darei umas indicações.

Só quando os dois entraram num dos depósitos de ingredientes de poções de Slughorn que eu reconheci o aluno de Slytherin: Gregory Goyle, de todas as pessoas. O rapaz entrou no depósito, o Barão Sangrento flutuou para lá.

– Er, eu agradeço sua ajuda, barão. Eu não agüento mais Draco falando coisas que eu não entendo. Eu fico envergonhado...

– Nada para se envergonhar, meu jovem. Ninguém nasce sabendo. Essas coisas hoje em dia são muito mais fáceis do que na minha época. Antes era tudo tão fechado...

– Então o senhor pode me ensinar?

– Claro. Primeiramente, vamos observar o tipo de matéria-prima com que estamos lidando. Poderia me mostrar, por favor?

Goyle assentiu e parecia relutante em arriar as calças e exibir-se para o barão Sangrento:

– Nada disso, meu rapaz. Não há nada do que se envergonhar. Você é um rapaz jovem, saudável e tem um... Paracelsus!

Goyle não entendeu:

– Paracelsus? Mas... eu pensei que fosse normal!

– Não, meu jovem. Ninguém nunca lhe disse que você talvez fosse ligeiramente... bem-dotado?

– Bom... Algumas pessoas queriam comentar no banheiro. Draco não deixou.

– Parece que seu amigo cuida de você. Agora diga-me, Sr. Goyle...

– Chame-me de Greg.

– Claro, Greg. Quando ele fica... em estado rígido, o tamanho varia?

– Um pouco, sim. Quer que ele fique duro?

– Você é capaz de fazer isso?

– Claro! Draco faz isso para mim o tempo todo! Se quiser ajudar...

– Mas... meu rapaz, temo que eu não tenha corporeidade suficiente para fazer diferença.

– Mas o geladinho é gostoso. Barão, por favor, ponha a mão...

Eu fiquei olhando com atenção quando o Barão esticou a mão translúcida na direção da impressionante ereção do Sr. Goyle, que mesmo a meio mastro já era de encher os olhos. Se eu gostasse do instrumento, poderia chamá-lo de portento. Não era nenhum Hagrid, mas certamente não se comparava à maioria dos que se consideravam garanhões.

– Sente alguma coisa?

Goyle já estava gemendo.

– Gelado...

– Agora ponha a sua mão como se estivesse em cima da minha. Isso. – O rapaz obedeceu. – Bom garoto. Faça movimentos de vai-vem, assim, mas alterne com circunlóquios.

– Circun... o quê?

– Movimentos de rotação. Giros. E também puxe um pouco os testículos. Com carinho.

O rapaz estava começando a ficar corado.

– Ah... Gostoso... Geladinho...

– Viu que já está firmando mais?

– Nunca foi assim... Ah...

– Excelente. E a porta de trás?

Goyle olhou em volta.

– Acho que está fechada.

O Barão quase riu, os bigodes se torcendo:

– Não, meu jovem, quero dizer a _sua_ porta de trás... Entende?

– Ah, sei. OH! – Só então Goyle entendeu. – A gente... brinca com a porta de trás também?

– Claro. Você não sabia disso?

– Não. Eu disse que ninguém nunca me explicava.

– Então comece com um dedinho. Pode achar estranho, mas é melhor se usar algo oleoso, talvez uma loção, um creme.

– Será que é para isso que Vince usa aquele óleo de amêndoas? E é assim mesmo?

– Por que não se inclina um pouco e tenta colocar o dedo ali, devagar? Você pode tentar falar com um amigo que tenha algum instrumento mais adequado.

– WOW! Ai, que sensação! Hum, eu quero mais...

Goyle começou a se tocar de tudo quanto é jeito. Eu poderia jurar que o garoto de repente criar mais três mãos, e que todas elas eram pervertidas e queriam apressar as coisas. O barão quase se assustou:

– Calma, rapaz.

– Barão, por favor... Acho que eu quero gozar...!

– Ah, rapaz, o que eu não daria para poder gozar também.

– Pode me falar.. .coisas?

– Coisas?

– Diga de novo que eu sou grande... que meu pau é bonito.

– Oh, bem, ele é... Muito bonito. Se eu fosse vivo, meu jovem, eu ia querer chupá-lo feito um picolé de abricó.

– Jura? O que faria, Barão?

– Se eu fosse vivo, você já estaria nas minhas garras, garoto. Eu ia chupar você todinho, lambê-lo como se fosse uma fruta madura. Esse seu pauzão ia ficar ainda mais vermelho, mais inchado...

– Ai... Acho que se continuar assim, eu gozo...

– Então goze! Porque eu iria me enfiar todo nesse seu buraquinho virgem, seu cuzinho apertadinho ia ficar esgarçado feito uma bucetinha, e eu ia fazer de você minha vaquinha.

Goyle começou a se mexer:

– Ah! Ah! Tô gozando!

Não foi exatamente ejaculação precoce, mas eu acho que o menino estava reprimido há muito tempo.A ereção dele, agora uma tora que ia até a metade da coxa, começou a despejar o líquido esbranquiçado. O barão se ajoelhou, como se pudesse ser atingido pelas emissões, que passavam sem problema por seu corpo transparente. Mas se ele fosse corpóreo, certamente ia ficar todo melado.

Ofegante, Goyle abriu um sorriso:

– Barão... Não sei como agradecer.

– Faça o seguinte. Quando arruma rum namorado, me procure. E me deixe assistir.

Quase que eu pedi a mesma coisa, mas achei melhor sair dali antes que os dois me vissem. Novamente eu fui aos corredores de Slytherin, e então dei de cara com Hagrid novamente. Aparentemente, o encontro entre Severus e ele já tinha acabado.

Hagrid chorava, as lágrimas escorriam sem que ele notasse, mas ele não parava de andar. Hagrid nem me notou, caminhando e chorando. Provavelmente estava indo direto para a sua cabana. Calculei que ele fosse beber até cair.

Mas e se ele resolvesse fazer coisa pior?

Por via das dúvidas, resolvi segui-lo. Pelo caminho que tomou, calculei que ele estava indo para sua cabana, não para o bar de Rosmerta ou (Merlin proíba) o Hog's Head. Hagrid era uma criatura muito doce, mas, quando exagerava na bebida, podia se tornar até perigoso. Ainda mais deprimido como ele parecia estar.

Atravessei o gramado na noite fria com cuidado para ele não me notar. Quando entrei na cabana, junto com ele, tive dois sustos. O primeiro foi breve. Fang latiu para mim. Meu instinto foi de fugir ou me esconder, mas então me lembrei de que esse era Fang, que tinha mais medo do que a própria sombra. Então eu mostrei meus dentes e minhas garras. Ele se escondeu embaixo da cadeira.

O segundo susto foi o pulo que Hagrid deu quando uma voz o saudou:

– Olá, Hagrid. Bem-vindo de volta.

Eu não reconheci a voz, que vinha da cama, mas Hagrid pronunciou o nome:

– Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?

A voz de Draco estava transbordando de terceiras intenções quando ele respondeu:

– Bom, eu pensei que podíamos nos conhecer melhor. Você demorou, então eu acabei por deitar na cama. Espero que não tenha ficado chateado com minha liberdade.

– Sobre o que você quer falar, Malfoy?

Só então vi o rapaz. Ele estava sem camisa e de joelhos na cama, tentando se aproximar de Hagrid. Ao contrário do pai, Malfoy não era exatamente um primor de sutileza, pensei comigo.

– Queria falar com você sobre uma curiosidade que eu tenho. Você sabe, eu não tenho muito contato com gente de sangue misturado.

– Você nos chama de mestiços, ou sangue ruim.

– Ah, nomes. Uma rosa, com o mesmo nome, exala o mesmo perfume. Um Muggle falou isso.

– Por que você está tão interessado em cosias Muggle ou mestiças, Malfoy?

– Ah. – O rapaz sorriu. – Sente-se aqui que eu conto.

Hagrid se sentou na cama e Draco prontamente pulou no seu colo.

– Bom, eu estou aqui desobedecendo diretamente ao meu pai, você sabe. Mas acho que minha educação pode ficar incompleta se eu não souber a respeito dessas coisas. E, uma vez que eu voltar para minha casa, após completar minha educação em Hogwarts, eu dificilmente terei chance de ter contato com pessoas como vocês. Quero dizer, mestiços. Você entende?

Hagrid podia ser meio denso, mas mesmo ele sacava um convite quando via um. Então ele começou a passar a mão no braço do menino Malfoy, indagando:

– Você quer saber o que realmente tem dentro de um sangue-ruim, Malfoy?

– Quero... – A malícia destilada da voz do rapaz, que também acariciava Hagrid. – Quero ver também...

– Mas você não acha que vai ficar sujo, se encostar em alguém como eu, de sangue-ruim?

Meus olhos viram – sem acreditar – quando Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy, neto de Abraxas Malfoy, acariciou o volume no meio das pernas de Rubeus Hagrid e sussurrou:

– Eu quero ficar muito, muito sujo.

– Cuidado com o que você deseja, garoto. Diz o ditado que você pode conseguir.

– Ahn. Vamos conversar sobre isso então, Hagrid?

– Que conversar, que nada!

Hagrid avançou contra os lábios delicados e as feições requintadas de Draco se contorceram em prazer. O beijo foi sôfrego e desesperado.

– O que você quer?

– Você! Você!

– Desde quando?

– Você me ergueu em seus braços no terceiro ano, e eu fiquei arrepiado. Pedi para papai mandar matar o hipogrifo de puro ciúme.

– Eu posso machucar você.

– Você não machuca uma mosca, Hagrid.

– Menino lindo... Eu acho você delicioso. Vontade de te comer todinho.

– Então me come!

Hagrid arrancou as roupas de Draco e eu tive que sumir numa das cadeiras para ver o que acontecia na cama. Draco estava de bruços, bunda empinada, as pernas bem abertas.

Arregalei os olhos, horrorizada. Ia ser um crime!

Então Hagrid se inclinou, abriu bem as bochechas de Draco e, para meu alívio, afundou o rosto naquele lugar. O grito de Draco poderia ter acordado metade do castelo, e ele gritava incoerências ao sentir a língua impressionante na sua abertura.

Então Hagrid veio com o golpe de misericórdia: a mãozona foi direto no pau duro de Draco, que então corcoveada, estimulado pela frente e por trás.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy gozou ruidosamente na mão do gigante mestiço, gritando como uma banshee descontrolada. O que ele não esperava era que o gigante o virasse de costas e o pintasse de branco, tamanha quantidade de espera que jorrou de sua ereção massiva, cujo gozo ele conseguiu com poucos toques.

Não que eu seja uma mulher covarde, mas quando eu vi os dois se aninhando, nus, melados, saciados, eu achei melhor deixar a cabana antes que explodisse. Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos não teria acreditado. Hagrid arrastava uma asa grande por Severus, disso eu sabia, mas Malfoy babando por Hagrid era novidade. E uma fofoca e tanto para a próxima reunião de staff.

Voltei para o castelo, decidida a encerrar o périplo daquela noite. Cansada como estava, resolvi manter-me na forma animaga para subir até a Torre de Gryffindor.

Antes de me recolher, eu tinha por costume fazer uma verificação nos dormitórios, tentando identificar se tinha alguém fora da cama ou bagunçando o salão comunal da Casa. Ao longo dos anos, eu tinha desenvolvido nichos onde ficava escondida, observando os alunos. Àquela hora, eu esperava que o salão estivesse vazio, claro, e todos nas suas camas.

Não me decepcionei. Já nos dormitórios, contudo, o clima era outro. Especialmente no dormitório das alunas do sexto ano.

Eu devia saber quando vi a luz acesa, que boa coisa não era. Mas o ruído de alguém chorando me fez pesar o coração.

– Não fica assim, não.

– Acho que ele nunca vai olhar para mim!

Entrei de maneira bem quietinha, porque as alunas estavam falando baixinho.

– Não diga isso – tentava encorajar Hermione Granger. – Tenha fé, Ginny.

– Mas eu já estou criando fama! – reclamou a pequena Ginevra Weasley. Anotei mentalmente que ela estava fora de seu dormitório, bem como a Srta. Lovegood, mas a Srta. Weasley parecia tão chateada que achei melhor relevar o fato.

A Srta Granger continuou:

– Bom, eu aconselhei você a experimentar um pouco só para você descobrir o que realmente você quer . Não era para sair com metade da escola!

Luna Lovegood, de camisola aberta, disse:

– Tenho certeza de que Ginny fez o que achou melhor. E qual é a diferença se são cinco ou cinqüenta garotos? São só garotos.

– Com cinco garotos ela é namoradeira – explicou Hermione. – Com 50, ela é vagabunda. Ela podia ter um gostinho e descobrir se ela gosta mesmo de Harry.

– Eu quero Harry! – chorava Ginny.

– E eu gosto de Ron, mas parece que seu irmão é um tapado! Ou isso, ou ele gosta muito da tal Lavender.

– Não meta meu irmão nisso!

– Mas afinal, você sabe se vai mesmo preferir o Harry?

– Eu quero Harry, já falei!

Luna deu de ombros:

– Se ela só está saindo com garotos, como ela vai saber o que quer?

– O que quer dizer?

– Por que você não experimenta também com garotas? Assim, se você mudar de idéia, não vai mais sofrer se Harry decidir que não quer namorar você. Quem sabe ele também não gosta de garotas, e sim de garotos?

– Ele já saiu com a Cho.

– A Cho é uma chata – disse Hermione. – Ela não gostava do Harry.

– Cho Chang é capaz de levar um homem ao homossexualismo – disse Luna, com autoridade. – Mas acho que Harry nem precisava desse estímulo. Acho que ginny precisa de um estímulo.

– Luna, do que é que você está falando?

A menina da casa dos corvos se aproximou de Ginny e sorriu:

– Deixa eu fazer você mais alegre.

Ato contínuo, beijou-a com determinação. Hermione Granger arregalou os olhos. Ginny se separou dela, admirada. Luna sorriu:

– Gostou?

– Nem provei direito...

As duas voltaram a se atracar. Hermione estava ficando vermelha, ainda mais que agora elas estavam se acariciando, as mãos passeando pelas camisolas, retirando-as gentilmente. Elas não se desgrudaram nem quando perderam as roupas de dormir. Calcinhas voaram, as duas se embolaram.

– Está gostando?

– Aham – fizeram duas vozes: Ginny e Hermione.

A Sabe-Tudo resolveu se encostar na cabeceira da cama e apreciar a vista eu se desenrolava bem à sua frente. Luna inclinou-se para abocanhar os pequenos peitos de Ginny. A ruivinha suspirou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os cabelos longos voaram e os cabelos amarelos de Luna se esparramaram pelo corpo cheio de sardas. Hermione encontrou lugar para abrir as pernas e enfiar a mão por baixo da camisola.

Hábil e sensual, a loirinha de Ravenclaw lambeu a barriga plana da ruiva e foi indo para baixo até chegar a uma floresta de cachos vermelhos. A boca dela ficou frente a frente à camada úmida que era a abertura de Ginny, mas ela optou por usar os dedos para delicadamente esfregar um botãozinho especial com movimentos circulares.

A ruiva corcoveou, mas Luna a segurou e repentinamente mergulhou a língua no lugar molhadinho e convidativo. Hermione começou a movimentar a mão mais rápido entre as pernas. Para a surpresa dela, porém, a mão de Luna saiu de dentro de Ginny e foi direto para dentro de Hermione.

Os gemidos cresceram em volume e timbre. Do jeito que as três se mexiam, iam chegar rapidamente ao topo.

Foi demais para mim. O que antes era apenas um comichão se transformou numa coceira irresistível. Voei para fora do dormitório. Meus aposentos eram ali ao lado, mas eu tinha que correr para as masmorras. Lá ficavam os aposentos de Hufflepuff. Lá estava Pomona Sprout.

Minha Tigresa.

**The End**


End file.
